


Role Reversal

by pukefiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Crossdressing, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ross O'Donovan puts on a dress and Dan Avidan thinks he'll get to dom, but he's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

Ross was hesitant about putting his plan into action. He felt a little self conscious when he first thought up his plan, but standing in the bathroom of Danny's house, he felt a bit more confident. 

Ross had replaced his typical jeans and tee shirt with something a little different: a long black evening gown. The collar was wide, and Ross' lack of boobs made it sit kind of funny on his shoulders, but it hugged his waist and hips and trailed to the ground smoothly. On his feet, Ross wore a pair of high heels. They had taken some getting used to, and more than one session of practicing with Holly. Finding black pumps big enough for his feet hadn't been easy either. 

Ross stood near the sink, carefully applying a layer of red lipstick. His eyes were done up with eyeliner and mascara. He knew none of this would be possible without the lessons from his wife. Holly was a godsend. 

Ross took a step back, running his hands down the front of his dress. He unlocked the bathroom door and strode out. He breathed out slowly before opening the bedroom door. 

Danny was just as he had left him, except now slack jawed and wide eyed. He was sitting on the bed in his boxers, not restrained in any way, but unmoving. 

"R-Ross," Danny said slowly, licking his lips with a dry tongue. "Did you do this for me?" 

He cocked an eyebrow and sat up straighter, preparing to take a dominant role. 

Ross shook his head as he approached the bed. He placed a hand in the middle of Danny's chest, shoving him down onto the bed. 

"No no no you misunderstand Danny," he said with a smile. "I'm in charge here." 

With that, Ross got onto the bed and straddled Dan's lap. He leaned down and kissed him hard, Danny's eyes open in shock and surprise. 

When Ross sat up, Danny still looked bewildered. 

"Do you not understand?" Ross asked, examining the smudges of lipstick on Danny's face. 

"I mean- I thought-" 

"Let me guess," Ross interjected. He threaded his fingers into Dan's hair. 

"You thought, since I'm dressed 'femininely' that you got to dom. Let me let you in on a secret." Ross tightened his grip on Danny's curls. 

"You don't get to dom, Dan. I'm in charge," he whispered

Danny groaned softly. 

"You like that? You want me to dominate you, don't you?" Ross said, smiling. Dan nodded slightly. 

"Oh come on," Ross said. "You can be more enthusiastic than that! Tell me out loud. Beg me to dominate you," he commanded. 

"Oh god- please I love it when you dominate me push me around I'll do whatever you want me to-" Danny said breathily. Ross smiled. 

"Good boy," he said, leaning in to kiss Dan again. This time it was harder, Ross nipping at Danny's lip and not caring about the gentle sensation of their teeth touching as he did. 

Ross sat up, leaving Danny groaning under him. 

"Huh. You're so needy. I think it's about time you get put in your place, Danny," Ross said. He got off of Dan, motioning for him to sit up. From the bedside table, Ross retrieved a length of rope and a riding crop. He set the crop on the bed, noting the look of both fear and excitement in Danny's eyes. 

"Turn around," Ross said. "Kneel. Hands together behind your back."

Dan did as he was told, patiently waiting as Ross tied his wrists together with the rope. 

"Go ahead. Test your bonds and make sure you can't untie them," Ross teased. Danny groaned as he tried to pull his hands apart. 

"They're not going anywhere," he told Ross, who nodded. 

"Now down," Ross commanded. Danny hesitated. He couldn't use his arms to hold himself on all fours. 

"I said down," Ross said a bit louder, a hint of malice clear in his voice. He placed a hand in the center of Dan’s back and pushed him face first onto the bed, ass up in the air. 

"Good," Ross said, picking up the crop. "Now Danny," he continued, “Have you ever been hit with a crop before?"

"No," Dan said quietly. 

"Danny, you can't be so casual. I want to hear a 'no, mistress', not just a 'no'," Ross said. As he spoke, he let the crop flick Dan's thigh softly. 

Danny shivered. "No, m-mistress, I haven't been hit with a crop before," he said. His breath caught on the word 'mistress', which felt strange but somewhat arousing. 

"Then I'll start slow," Ross said. He hit Danny's clothed ass with the crop, a loud snap ringing out. 

"Shit!" Dan swore. As he shifted, all he really managed to do was make his bonds feel tighter. He could feel the rope cutting into his wrists. 

Again, without warning, Ross let the crop smack Danny's ass. Danny didn't swear out loud this time, instead, he just whined. Ross giggled. 

"Aw that's cute. Does it hurt?" he said mockingly. When Danny stayed quiet he buried a hand into Dan's hair and yanked his head up. 

"I said," Ross said, making eye contact with Danny, "does it hurt?"

"Y-Yes mistress it hurts," Danny blurted out. This seemed to satisfy Ross, who nodded and released Dan's head. 

The crop hit Danny yet again, making him yelp. Ross giggled, reaching out a hand and pulling Dan's boxers down. The marks on his ass were only light pink, but Ross ran his hand over them, admiring them. 

Dan knew his face was flushed, but he could do nothing about that. He knew Ross' gaze was not only on his ass cheeks, but also his asshole, his balls, his cock. He felt Ross picking him apart with his eyes. 

Danny's thoughts were interrupted by Ross smacking the crop hard against Dan's now bare ass. It hurt so much worse. Danny groaned loudly. 

Another strike from the crop, and then another. Dan whined softly. Ross paused, watching a nice red welt in the shape of the crop begin to form on Danny's ass cheek. 

"That's nice Dan, isn't it?" Ross cooed as he reared the crop back for another smack. 

"Tell me how much you like it," he said. 

Danny sucked in a breath and spoke unsteadily. 

"It hurts," he said, "but I love it. Thank you mistress thank you."

Ross smiled, whipping the crop against Dan's sensitive skin again. Danny let out a whimper. 

"Ross, R- mistress I mean, mistress please-"

"What is it?" Ross said with a grin, hitting Danny's ass as hard as he could. 

"F-Fuck-" Dan swore, "Mistress I'm so turned on please please I want-"

"Danny, I don't give a damn what you want," Ross interrupted. Dan whined, feeling the crop hit him again. 

"Besides, if you want to get off, you know you'll have to get me off first."

Dan groaned. No proper words came out. Each time he felt Ross smack the crop against his red ass, he hissed out a breath between clenched teeth. 

"Maybe you should try asking to get me off, Danny," Ross said. When Dan whined again, he hit him with the crop. 

"Mistress please let me suck your cock let me get you off mistress please use me please," Danny begged. Ross grinned. 

"That's what I like to hear," he said, setting the crop to the side. 

Ross grabbed Danny's shoulder, pulling him up to a kneeling position on the bed. Dan winced as his ass ground against his heels. 

"Alright, get off the bed and kneel on the floor," Ross said, guiding Dan with his hands. He got off the bed as well, standing in front of Danny. Dan slowly eased himself to kneel on the ground.

Danny tilted his face up to see Ross, who wore a smirk covered in bold red lipstick. Ross leaned down to tangle his fingers into Danny's messy curls, tugging his head back. Danny whined slightly, but on the inside he was melting from being so manhandled. 

"Come here," Ross said, roughly pulling Danny's face forward between his legs. 

"Show me how much you want to suck my cock," Ross said, grinding Dan's face against his dick. 

Danny could feel Ross' boner when he was pressed against it, and there was an unmistakable scent of arousal. 

"Please mistress please I can feel your cock it's so hard let me suck your cock mistress please mistress it's so hot I want it please," Danny begged, all the words falling out of his mouth at once. 

"So needy," Ross said, but he was biting his red lower lip. 

He reached a hand down, grabbing the hem of the dress and lifting it slowly. 

First, Danny saw that Ross' sleek and slender legs were adorned with pantyhose. They looked smooth, indicating maybe Ross had shaved them. As the hem rose, Danny saw the top of the stockings around Ross' milky thighs. He couldn't resist pushing his face against Ross' thigh to pepper it with kisses. Ross giggled at the sensation, pulling his dress up over his hips. 

Danny fell back with his mouth open. 

"Oh my god," he muttered. 

Ross was wearing lace panties that hardly contained his erection. The front was sheer lace, making Ross' dick plainly visible. 

"Do you like them?" Ross asked, his voice sounding softer for a second. 

"Yes Ross they're so fucking sexy you're so fucking sexy-" Dan bit down on his lip to quit running his mouth. "I mean, damn." 

Ross smiled, his confidence returning full force. 

"Well," he said, "it's time for you to suck my cock isn't it?"

Danny nodded. Ross forced his fingers in Dan's hair, pulling him close to his dick. Danny eagerly began kissing Ross' dick through the sheer panties. Ross let out a quiet sigh of pleasure. Danny let his tongue caress Ross gently, admiring the joy on his partner's face and his cute little noises of approval. 

"You're such a fucking tease Danny," Ross said suddenly, pulling Danny out from between his legs by the hair. He lifted his hips up to take his dress off and throw it back on the bed. He slipped the panties down his legs and off over his heels. 

"Now get in here and suck my cock properly," Ross said, standing over Danny's waiting mouth. 

Dan eagerly took Ross' cock between his lips. Ross wrapped his fingers around the base of it. Danny gently sucked on Ross' dick, making sure to get it nice and wet with his spit. He flicked his tongue against the underside of Ross' cock, hearing Ross let out a breathy moan. 

Ross released himself to grab Danny's hair. He slowly guided Dan's head back and forth, Danny allowing himself to follow Ross' lead. 

"Fucking hell," Ross hissed through clenched teeth. He moved Danny's head back and forth, watching as a warm blush appeared on Dan's nose and cheeks. He felt Danny's lips applying gentle pressure in a ring around his cock, moving up and down the length of him. Danny's tongue was slick and hot as it rubbed on the underside of Ross' dick. 

The pleasure Ross felt was consuming. He gripped Dan's hair tighter, quietly gasping for breath. His legs began to feel unsteady, the sensation made worse by the tall heels he wore. 

Dan's mouth was spitty and hot, a bit of drool falling onto the carpeted floor below. The slick noises of Danny's mouth were obscene, wet and noisy. Ross bit his lip, savoring the filthy sounds. Danny pulled back to circle the tip of Ross' cock with his tongue a few times, causing his partner to moan in response. He pulled him in again, Danny feeling his whole body jerk forward. 

"Fuck Danny it feels so good," Ross groaned. He forced Danny's head up and down faster and faster, his breathing shallow as he felt his orgasm building. 

"I- Dan- fuck I'm gonna cum don't stop don't stop-" Ross yelped out, tipping his head back and pulling Danny between his legs. 

Dan choked a bit as Ross' cock was forced down his throat, his lips engulfing the base of it and his nose pressing against Ross' stomach. Ross moaned loudly as he came, hot white cum spilling into Danny's waiting mouth and down his throat. 

Ross released his vice grip on Dan's hair, allowing the older man to pull himself back. Danny swallowed and licked his lips, looking up to appreciate Ross in his post-orgasm afterglow. 

His face was flushed red, and a bead of sweat dripped down his bare chest. His mouth hung open slightly, his breathing loud and ragged. His hair was mussed and his makeup was smeared. Ross' dainty legs were shaking and sweaty, his ankles in the heels barely able to keep him upright. He reached down to put a hand on Danny's shoulder, resting his weight on him. 

"Oh my god," Ross finally murmured quietly. 

"Did I do well?" Danny asked expectantly, a smile on his face. 

"You did amazing," Ross replied, smiling down at him. 

"In fact," he continued, "you've earned the privilege of getting off, I think."

"Oh thank you mistress," Danny said breathlessly. His cock was hard, pressed between his thighs as he knelt on the floor. 

Ross slowly regained his balance, helping Danny to stand. He helped him up onto the edge of the bed, spreading his legs apart and sitting behind him. 

Ross gently took Danny's hard cock in his hand, reaching around from behind him. He leaned in, kissing Dan's neck. Danny breathed out a soft sigh of pleasure. Just the feeling of someone touching him was blissful. The fact that it was Ross' skilled hand made Danny even hornier. 

"Fuck I love you Ross thank you thank you thank you," Danny muttered under his breath. Ross suckled on the hot skin of Dan's neck, a deep red hickey beginning to form on the sensitive skin. 

Ross rubbed his thumb over the slit of Dan's cockhead, a slick string of precum sticking to his finger. He swirled it over the head of Danny's dick, hearing Dan gasp at the sensation. Ross returned his soft, pale hand to the shaft of Dan's cock, beginning to move faster. 

Danny's was whimpering quietly, no real words coming out of his mouth. Ross moved his free hand to Dan's hair, yanking at it and hearing Dan moan loudly. Ross giggled quietly, and his laughter made Danny smile. 

Ross moved his mouth to Dan's ear, his breath hot. Danny shivered as he heard Ross start to talk. 

"You're so into this aren't you? You love that I completely dominate you. Nothing turns you on more than being my little play thing, does it Danny?" Ross whispered with a smile. He moved his hand faster on Dan's throbbing cock. Danny was biting down on his lower lip hard, the sound of his pulse rushing in his ears. 

"Please," Dan whimpered quietly, "please, choke me baby." 

Ross smiled and replied, "gladly."

Ross wrapped his hand around the front of Danny's throat, feeling his partner tip his head back to allow easier access to his tall neck. Ross' slender hand clenched down hard onto Dan's throat, making Danny gasp dryly. Ross could feel the fluttering of Dan's pulse under his fingertips, the warmth of his skin beneath his palm. Danny was bucking his hips up to meet Ross' hand, which was stroking Dan quickly now. Danny's eyes closed as he felt waves of gentle pleasure signifying the oncoming orgasm. 

Ross leaned back into Dan's ear, whispering to him. 

"Come on baby, cum for me. I know you're close; look at you. Come on," he teased. 

Danny couldn't contain himself any longer, cum spilling onto Ross' hand. As he saw Dan finish cumming, Ross released his trembling neck, Danny gasping in audibly. 

Dan gently collapsed back into Ross' waiting arms. 

"Fuck," Danny murmured. 

Ross smiled, lifting his hand to his mouth to taste the cum on his fingers. As he sucked them clean, he was sure to make disgusting noises with his mouth, earning a groan from Dan. 

"Can you untie me?" Danny asked after a moment. 

"Yeah," Ross said, beginning to undo the knot. 

He pressed a gentle kiss to Danny's neck as he freed him, Dan turning around and looping his lanky arms around Ross' neck and giving him a kiss. 

"Nap time?" Ross suggested softly. 

"Sure," Dan replied. 

Ross flopped onto the bed, and Danny followed suit next to him. Ross grabbed Dan's hand in his, smiling at him. 

"I love you Danny," he told him. 

"Love you too," Dan replied sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
